With the development of the semiconductor industry, three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor devices are widely explored. However, the structures of the 3D semiconductor devices that include stacked tiers (e.g., layers) and vertical channels extending into the stacked tiers, as well as the techniques of making such 3D semiconductor devices, may present some implementation challenges.